godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Godzilla
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Godzilla.png |image =Godzilla kin 67.jpg |caption =Godzilla en Godzilla: Monster Planet |name = }} |species = mutado dinosaurio Reptil anfibio prehistorico |nicknames =Gojira, , Gigantis , , , Big G, G Man, G, God of Destruction, Big Gray Gecko , Kaiju Alpha , Goji, Nautilus, Alpha Predator |height = 50 metros 80 metros 100 metros 55 metros 60 metros 100 metros 108.2 - 119.7 metros Resurgence 118.5 metros |length = 100 metros 190 metros 212.5 metros 122.5 metros 120 metros 100 metros '}} Resurgence |weight = 20,000 50,000 60,000 25,000 30,000 55,000 90,000 Resurgence 115,000 |forms = Godzillasaurus Super Godzilla Burning Godzilla Power-Up Godzilla |allies = Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Jet Jaguar, Varan, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Zone Fighter, Baragon, Manda, MechaGodzilla 2 , Gigan }}, Moguera, Fire Rodan, Mothra Leo, Medical Jet Jaguar, Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar |enemies =King Ghidorah/Mecha-King Ghidorah, Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah, Gigan, SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, MechaGodzilla 1, MechaGodzilla 2, Kiryu, King Kong, Hedorah, Megalon, Megaguirus, Ebirah, Titanosaurus, Zilla, Orga, Gabara, Kamacuras, Giant Condor, Battra, Biollante, Kamoebas, Fake Godzilla, Proto-Moguera, Dororin, Neo Hedorah, Black MechaGodzilla, Super Special SpaceGodzilla High Grade Type Two, Gororin, Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah, M.U.T.O. |relationships =Minilla, Godzilla Junior Biollante, SpaceGodzilla, Orga, Megaguirus Kiryu |controlled = Xiliens Kilaaks |created = Tomoyuki Tanaka Ishiro Honda Eiji Tsuburaya Akira Ifukube |portrayed = Haruo Nakajima, Katsumi Tezuka, Shinji Takagi, Seiji Ōnaka, Hiroshi Sekita, Isao Zushi, Toru Kawai Kenpachiro Satsuma Tsutomu Kitagawa, Mizuho Yoshida |firstappearance =Godzilla (1954) |latestappearance =Godzilla: Monster Planet |suits = ShodaiGoji, GyakushuGoji, KingGoji, MosuGoji, DaisensoGoji, MusukoGoji, SoshingekiGoji, MegaroGoji 84Goji, BioGoji, BatoGoji, RadoGoji, MogeGoji MireGoji, SokogekiGoji, KiryuGoji, FinalGoji, AlwaysGoji Pel culas Americanas ShodaiJira, LegendaryGoji Otros Godzilla de Hanna-Barbera, Godzilla de Marvel, Godzilla de Dark Horse, Godzilla de IDW, ShinGoji |roar = }} }} Godzilla (ゴジラ, Gojira) es un Daikaiju gigante creado por Toho que apareció por primera vez en la película , de 1954 y recientemente en su nueva pelicula de 2019 Godzilla: King of the Monsteters. Conocido como "el Rey de los Monstruos" ''es considerado el monstruo mas popular y representativo en cuanto al genero de monstruos gigantes. Nombr'e'' El nombre de '''''Godzilla es una transcripción de Gojira (ゴジラ); una combinación de dos palabras japonesas: gorira (ゴリラ, gorila); y kujira (鯨 o クジラ, ballena). En ese punto el monstruo podría ser descrito como el cruce entre ambos animales: la ballena representa su capacidad acuática y su corpulencia; mientras que el gorila representa la fuerza bruta y el pensamiento estratégico que tiene a la hora de combatir. Una leyenda de la compañía creadora Toho plantea que Godzilla era un apodo de un fisicoculturista que trabajaba en la empresa. La veracidad de la historia sigue en duda, debido a que han pasado 50 años desde la creación del film y es probable que el trabajador se haya retirado o incluso haya muerto. Jamás se han publicado fotografías suyas. Al contrario de la creencia popular, la traducción Godzilla no fue una idea de Estados Unidos estadounidense. Antes de que Toho vendiera sus derechos, su división internacional comercializó en Japón la película con una impresión en inglés que recibió este nombre, siendo la transcripción fonética a dicho idioma de su nombre original. ''Apariencia El aspecto de Godzilla ha cambiado entre películas a lo largo de los años; pero hay unos detalles generales que siempre han permanecido. En las películas japonesas; '''Godzilla ha sido descrito como un dinosaurio gigantesco con multitud de escamas ásperas y grises, una larga cola de gran alcance y una fila de grandes púas blancas, generalmente en forma de hojas de arce,' aunque con algunos diseños que tienen variaciones. Sus orígenes varían a lo largo de las películas; aunque generalmente siempre se describe como una criatura prehistórica, relacionando sus ataques en Japón con el inicio de la Era atómica. En particular, la mutación debida a la radiación atómica es presentada como una explicación de su gran tamaño y extraños poderes. Su icónico diseño está compuesto por una mezcla de varias especies de dinosaurios. Específicamente, tiene el cuerpo y la forma de un Tyrannosaurus rex; los largos brazos de un Iguanodon y las aletas dorsales de un Stegosaurus. ''Orígenes En la primera película de 1954, se propone que Godzilla '''era un tipo de reptil prehistórico intermediario relacionado con ambos reptiles terrestres y marítimos que durmieron bajo el agua profunda durante millones de años' alimentándose de los organismos de aguas profundas antes de ser perturbado y realzado por una prueba de la bomba de hidrógeno estadounidense. Este origen es usado para toda la era Showa y para la gran mayoría de era Millenium En la era Heisei, se teoriza que Godzilla era un tipo de dinosaurio llamado Godzillasaurus que había sobrevivido a la extinción de los dinosaurios a finales del período Cretácico viviendo en la isla de Lagos. Luego este fue mutado por las pruebas nucleares realizadas en una isla cercana llamada Rongerik en la década de 1950. En Godzilla vs King Ghidorah, los Futurians llevan al Godzillasaurus lejos de la isla de Lagos y lo colocan congelado en el mar de Bering, con la esperanza de prevenir su creación, sólo para que se convierta en realidad Godzilla en el primer lugar al ser mutado por un sub accidente nuclear . Para el Monsterverse, En los cómics Godzilla:Awakening, la precuela de Godzilla de Legendary Pictures, Godzilla se explica que es una una forma de vida antigua del período Pérmico, habiendo sobrevivido a varios eventos de extinción por el consumo de la radiación en un estado similar a la hibernación hasta que despertó en 1954 por un submarino nuclear. Personalidad Godzilla en casi toda la era Heisei, algunos de la era Millenium y Showa y Legendary Pictures Godzilla, es un animal con semi-sapiencia por decirlo así como un antiheroe que se topa con la civilización humana sin ninguna mala intención, pero ocasionando destrucción de las estructuras artificiales u obstáculos como edificios ( y posibles muertes) cuando los seres humanos le provocan, o, cuando esta en un determinado lugar. Godzilla también puede ser totalmente un enemigo como e''n Godzilla, Mothra y el Rey Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack,'' donde es una entidad maligna 'por lo que creado a partir de las almas inquietas de los muertos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial donde se nota una verdadera crueldad con los humanos, asimismo esto sucede con la pelicula original ''Gojira (1954) y ''Shin Godzilla ''(2016). '''Godzilla también es visto un héroe a '''partir de una parte de la era Showa dejando de lado su lado oscuro original para convertirse desde entonces en un salvador de la Tierra, salvando al mundo de otros monstruos como King Ghidorah, MechaGodzilla,Hedorah etc, Notándose que también Godzilla es mas reacio a recibir ayuda de otros monstruos y le gusta forma equipo. Según la traducción de Mothra shobijin de Mothra, Rodan y Godzilla de conversación en Ghidorah The Three-Headed Monster, sólo Godzilla "odia a los humanos ya que lo odian." En Godzilla de Legendary Pictures, el comportamiento de Godzilla parece ser el de un animal territorial. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las algunas de las encarnaciones anteriores, evita atacar o arar a través de barcos descaradamente en el mar simplemente porque estaban allí. De hecho, con los buques más grandes, como portaaviones, se lanzó hacia abajo por debajo de ellos. También no atacó vehículos militares a menos que él fue atacado primero. Aparte muestra poco interés en los seres humanos, en lugar de eso centra solamente atención exclusivamente en los M.U.T.O. Después de derrotar a ambos M.U.T.O, deja a los seres humanos solos sin más conflictos. Historia Series Showa ''Godzilla 1954'' El Godzilla original Gojira era un monstruo prehistórico que pesaba 20.000 toneladas métricas, fue de 50 metros de altura, y aterrorizó a las naves de Japón. Fue perturbado por una prueba de bomba de hidrógeno estadounidense en el Océano Pacífico. Después de ser despertado, Godzilla atacó Tokio, destruyó gran parte de la ciudad, y mató a decenas de miles. Con la esperanza de parar a Godzilla, un científico con el nombre de Dr. Daisuke Serizawa activa un arma experimental que había desarrollado, llamado Oxigen Destroyer. Aunque el Dr. Serizawa se suicidó en el proceso (de la vergüenza y la culpa), el arma fue un éxito, desintegrándose completamente Godzilla. Se dijo al final de la película que era dudoso que sólo había una criatura, aludiendo no sólo a las muchas encarnaciones de Godzilla que más tarde aparecerán, sino también a todos los demás monstruos que se ofrecen en las películas producidas por Toho. ''Godzilla Raids Again'' Como se mencionó al final de la película original, Godzilla apareció de nuevo en un principio como una amenaza en Godzilla Raids Again. Raids Again fue la primera película en la que Godzilla luchó otro monstruo; Anguirus. Godzilla y Anguirus fueron vistos primero lucha por dos pilotos y terminaron cayendo por un acantilado, su lucha se reanudó más tarde. Los dos pilotos advirtieron a Japón sobre los monstruos y aprenden que Anguirus es un antiguo dinosaurio que gobernó la tierra hace mucho tiempo. Los intentos de atraer a los dos monstruos de distancia de la tierra están frustrados por una fuga de la prisión. El ejército intenta usar bengalas para atraer a Godzilla lejos de tierra, sino un grupo de presos fugados terminan causando una explosión en una central eléctrica que eclipsa las bengalas y atrae a Godzilla hacia la tierra. Godzilla y Anguirus se encuentran de nuevo en Osaka, y luchan ferozmente por toda la ciudad. Godzilla finalmente gana la partida cuando muerde en el cuello a Anguirus 'y lo lanza en una fosa cerca del castillo de Osaka antes de quemarlo vivo con su aliento atómico. Ajuste del tono para futuras películas de la serie Showa, el destino de Godzilla es incierto al final cuando él está enterrado bajo toneladas de hielo por el JSDF aunque se sabe que godzilla lo destroza el mismo iceberg y se libera en la proxima pelicula Godzilla vs King Kong. ''King Kong vs Godzilla'' Su siguiente película fue de 1962 King Kong vs Godzilla. Godzilla emerge de un iceberg en el mar y se dirige a una base japonesa en el Ártico. Después de un intento fallido de defensa, Godzilla es en todas las noticias, y el Sr. Tako, jefe de Pacific Pharmaceuticals, está enojado con él, como él quiere King Kong para llamar la atención a la empresa, y por lo que envía a dos hombres para conseguir a King Kong Por ahí. Logran capturar a King Kong, pero él se escapa y va hacia Godzilla. Los dos monstruos se encuentran en un valle y pelean. Godzilla gana y King Kong se retira. El J.S.D.F. tratar de detener a Godzilla y a Kong varias veces, pero fracasan. Con el tiempo, crearon uno líneas eléctricas de millones de voltios alrededor de una ciudad y logran defenderse de Godzilla, King Kong, pero parece que no se verá afectada. Después de King Kong entra y se pone dormido, se transportó por vía aérea con globos para luchar contra Godzilla, una vez más. A la mañana siguiente, Kong se encuentra con Godzilla y los dos comienzan a luchar. Godzilla finalmente golpea Kong inconsciente, pero luego de una tormenta llega y revive King Kong, dándole el poder de una comprensión eléctrica. Los dos comienzan a luchar, Kong empujando un árbol en la boca de Godzilla, Godzilla iluminación en el fuego, la quema de la mano de Kong. Los dos monstruos luchan un poco más, derriban el castillo de Atami en el proceso, y, finalmente, se sumergen en el mar. Después de una batalla bajo el agua, sólo el King Kong resurge y comienza a nadar lentamente de regreso a la isla de Faro. Como nada Kong espectadores caseros no están seguros si Godzilla sobrevivió a la lucha bajo el agua, pero especulan que era posible ''Mothra vs Godzilla'' Godzilla era un antagonista por última vez en Mothra contra Godzilla. Godzilla se levantó de una playa y rápidamente comenzó a aterrorizar a la civilización de los alrededores. Finalmente, Mothra y Godzilla se encuentran y batallan cerca de un huevo de Mothra. Mothra muere y deja a Godzilla. El ejército intenta parar a Godzilla pero fallan.Nacen dos Mothra larvas del huevo de Mothra, que siguen a Godzilla a Iwa Island. Las larvas usan sus ataques web para atrapar a Godzilla en un capullo, y Godzilla se sumerge en el océano, derrotado. ''Ghidorah The Three Headed Monsters'' A partir de Ghidorah The Three Headed Monster, Godzilla asumió el personaje protagonista se usaría para el resto de la serie. Godzilla y Rodan se despiertan de la hibernación y comienzan a atacar a Japón, así como los demás. Una de las dos Mothra larvas llega y les convence de no luchar y ayudar a luchar contra King Ghidorah,con las Shobijin para traducir la conversación para los seres humanos. Godzilla al parecer utiliza un lenguaje terrible, pero termina aceptando. Él, Rodan y Mothra luchan contra King Ghidorah y eventualmente lo conducen fuera. Después, Godzilla y Rodan destacan por mientras ven Mothra nadar de regreso a la isla infantil. ''Invasion of Astro Monster'' En la próxima película de Godzilla, de 1965 Invasión de Astro-Monstruo, astronautas encontrar el Xiliens y su planeta, el Planeta X, detrás de Júpiter. Los Xiliens preguntan si pueden pedir prestado a Godzilla y Rodan para combatir a Monster Zero, a la que la gente de la Tierra están de acuerdo. Godzilla y Rodan, apodados "Monster Zero-One" y "Monster Zero-dos", respectivamente, son criados desde los sus lugares de descanso y llevados al Planeta X. Allí, Godzilla y Rodan luchan contra King Ghidorah y lo derrotan, después de lo cual Godzilla hace una danza infame de victoria en un acto de celebración. Los Xiliens aseguran a los astronautas que King Ghidorah se ha ido, el comercio de los monstruos con la promesa de una medicina que cura todas las enfermedades, y los astronautas regresan a la Tierra. Después, el controlador Xilien revela que tienen el control de los tres monstruos y que la Tierra ha de rendirse, o de lo contrario. Con el tiempo, los Xiliens enviar los monstruos abajo y causar alboroto, pero los seres humanos logran romper libre de su control mental.El Equipo de Godzilla y Rodan luchan contra King Ghidorah una vez más y obligarlo a retirarse. ''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' Godzilla comienza en 1966 en Ebirah, Horror of the Deep consiguiendo revivirse por un rayo después de ser encontrado en una caverna. Godzilla encuentra y lucha a Ebirah, pero Ebirah se retira. Godzilla entonces lucha con un cóndor gigante y lo mata después de una escaramuza. Godzilla destruye la base de la Organización Red de bambú y se encuentra con Ebirah. Él lucha contra él una vez más y lo derrota por la rasgadura de sus dos pinzas fuera. Godzilla luego se encuentra Mothra, que fue convocado a la isla. Mothra logra empujar Godzilla a distancia utilizando poderosos vientos creados a partir de sus alas gigantes. Luego lleva la gente que la llama fuera de la isla, con una red gigante hecho a mano por los seres humanos. Godzilla se sumerge en el mar y se escapa de la isla justo antes de que explote. P'''or escribir mas informacion sobre sus peliculas........ Poderes y Habilidades *'Aliento atomico': El ataque principal de Godzilla es el aliento atomico . Las placas dorsales de éste comienzan a brillar, y luego se opacan a medida que libera un poderoso rayo luminoso por su boca. El color del rayo es normalmente azul. Anteriormente se veía como un vaho o vapor incinerante por las carencias de efectos especiales.Godzilla parece poder controlar la intensidad de su ataque, desde una delicada llama (década de 1950 y 1960) hasta un poderoso rayo con propiedades cinéticas (década de 1970 en adelante).En Godzilla vs. Megaguirus el rayo poseía increíbles capacidades incendiarias y un poder suficiente como para destruir un agujero negro de pequeño tamaño; mientras que en Godzilla: Final Wars, poseía un increíble rango de alcance y de precisión, dándole la capacidad de alcanzar un objetivo en el espacio exterior y destruir casi cualquier Kaiju con un solo tiro. Durante una memorable escena de Godzilla vs. Hedorah, Godzilla utilizó su rayo para "volar" de espaldas propulsándose como un cohete, apuntándolo hacia el suelo. *'Rayo espiral': Una variación de su típico Aliento Atómico durante la serie Heisei fue su "Rayo espiral", producto de haber absorbido la esencia de Rodan. El rayo fue tan poderoso que le permitió destruir por completo, con unos pocos disparos, a Mechagodzilla y a SpaceGodzilla, pero requirió más tiempo para destruir a Destoroyah. El rayo espiral regresó en Godzilla: Final Wars, donde fue tan poderoso como para expulsar a Kaiser Ghidorah hacia la atmósfera superior *'Pulso nuclear': Además de su poderoso aliento atómico, Godzilla también puede emitir pulsaciones atómicas en un rango bastante extenso, capaz incluso de paralizar y matar a un enemigo que se encuentra cerca. Este poder fue visto por primera vez en su lucha contra Biollante. Godzilla lo utilizó nuevamente en sus batallas contra King Ghidorah en 1991 y contra Mothra en 1992. *'Resistencia': Godzilla ha demostrado una increíble resistencia a través de los filmes.Comenzando con su primera película, Godzilla demostró completa inmunidad a las armas tradicionales, o cualquier cosa utilizada por el ejército contra él. Godzilla ha demostrado inclusive una resistencia al magma. Las únicas veces que Godzilla ha presentado heridas abiertas ha sido en las batallas contra Gigan, Biollante, Destoroyah, y Mechagodzilla.Godzilla posee una increíble capacidad de *regeneración. Dicho poder fue el argumento principal de las películas Godzilla vs Biollante y Godzilla 2000: Millennium. En esta última se explicó que su poder se debe a sus características radioactivas, que le otorgaron el "Regenerador G-1" ("Organizer G-1" en la versión japonesa), nombre con el que se conoce a esta capacidad. *'Habilidad fisica': Godzilla ha demostrado poseer increíbles niveles de fuerza física. Ha levantado y lanzado monstruos que superan con creces su tamaño, (Tales como King Ghidorah, Hedorah, Mechagodzilla, etc). Incluso en Final Wars, fue capaz de arrojar a Kumonga más allá del horizonte. Godzilla también fue capaz de practicar artes marciales de manera cómica durante la serie Shōwa, o moverse muy rápido, a pesar de su tamaño, (tal como en Zone Fighter). En la serie Millenium ha sido capaz de elevarse sobre el aire. En todas sus apariciones, ha demostrado que posee unas poderosas mandíbulas, dientes y garras, a pesar de que su fortaleza varía en cada una.En Final Wars se vio que posee la resistencia física suficiente para pelear contra todo el resto de kaijus que existen en la Tierra y derrotarlos con facilidad a la vez que viajaba caminando o nadando por todo el planeta sin detenerse. *'Cola': La larga cola de Godzilla es también un arma formidable. Ha demostrado ser muy flexible y poderosa, capaz de dar rápidos coletazos, derribar edificios e incluso a otros kaiju. En King Kong vs. Godzilla y Godzilla vs. Megalon, Godzilla ha sido capaz de impulsarse con su cola desde una larga distancia para dar una devastadora patada (de manera similar a la de un canguro). En Godzilla vs. Megaguirus se demostró que puede también ser prensil. Fue capaz de golpear a Zilla (nombre con el que se conoce vulgarmente a su contraparte estadounidense) cuando éste estuvo a punto de caerle encima en Godzilla: Final Wars.De todos modos Godzilla siempre ha preferido luchar desde distancia, con su aliento atómico, o arrojando objetos contundentes. *'Caracteristicas anfibias': A pesar de no ser un anfibio en estricto rigor, Godzilla posee un estilo de vida anfibia; ha pasado más de la mitad de su vida en el agua, y el resto en tierra firme, sólo para causar estragos o salvar el día. También es en el agua un poderoso guerrero, tanto como en tierra. Capaz de luchar en el fondo marino, o nadar moviendo su cola tal como un cocodrilo, Godzilla ha demostrado ser capaz de respirar bajo el agua (ocasionalmente, hibernando en el lecho submarino entre película y película). Aún sumergido, parece no tener restricciones con su aliento radioactivo, y usualmente conduce a sus enemigos bajo el agua en múltiples ocasiones, como en sus luchas contra Ghidorah, Ebirah, Battra, Biollante y Mothra. *'Rayos laser: '''En el Godzilla Power Hour, Godzilla puede disparar unos poderosos rayos láser de color rojo de los ojos, además de fuego por la boca. *'Inteligencia': La inteligencia de Godzilla varía a través de su historia, pero siempre ha sido mostrado como un animal pensante. Particularmente en la serie Showa, presenta una inteligencia similar a la humana, capaz de razonar y comunicarse con otros monstruos, e incluso le enseñó a Minya cómo lanzar su aliento atómico. Otras versiones lo muestran como un simple animal.En Godzilla 2000 de la era Millennium una entidad alienígena con la capacidad de copiar atributos de otros seres llega a la Tierra para asimilar el Regenerador G-1 de Godzilla en su cuerpo, durante la lucha su impenetrable piel fue un problema, por lo que Godzilla demostró la capacidad de crear estrategias al fingir debilidad y dejarse devorar para así disparar desde dentro de su cuerpo. Al parecer es capaz de recordar el pasado distante.Junto su inteligencia parece poseer emociones muy cercanas a lo humano. Generalmente, si no está combatiendo a un monstruo, muestra un odio y resentimientos muy marcados contra la humanidad, paradójicamente jamás ha permitido que Japón peligre frente a una amenaza que sobrepase la capacidad de los humanos,mostrando preocupación y aprecio por la isla, lo cual podría confirmar la hipótesis de que fuese la encarnación de las víctimas del holocausto nuclear. *por escribir mas habilidads Debilidades Agunas debilidades de godzilla que son pocas: altos voltajes de eletricidad como el lo visto en king kong vs godzilla,al cadmio un elemento usado para bajar las reacciones nucleares ademas tiene cierta debilidad al hielo,lo que es normal en un monstruo tipo reptil y es debil contra la anti godzilla armas que han tenido efecto en el. 'Filmografia' :''Artículo principal: Godzilla (franquicia) Producciones japonesas * Gojira (1954) *Godzilla raids again (1955) *Godzilla vs King Kong (1962) *Mothra vs Godzilla (1964) *Ghidorah the tree head (1964) *Invasion of Astro Monster (1965) *Godzilla vs Hebirah(1966) *The son of Godzilla(1967) *Godzilla Revenge (1968) *All Monster attack(1969) *Godzilla vs Hedorah (1971) *Godzilla vs Gigan (1972) *Godzilla vs Megalon (1973) *Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla (1974) *The terror of Mechagodzilla (1975) *''The Return of Godzilla'' (1984) *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1989) *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' (1991) *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' (1992) *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2'' (1993) *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (1994) *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (1995) *''Godzilla 2000'' (1999) *''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' (2000) *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' (2001) *''Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla'' (2002) *''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' (2003) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (2004) *''Godzilla (2014)'' *Godzilla Resurgence (2016) *Godzilla: Monster Planet (2017) *Gdozilla: Monster Planet 2 (2018) *Godzilla: Monster Planet 3 (2018) *Godzilla 2 (2019) *Godzilla vs King Kong (2020) ''Series de televisión *Zone Fighter'' (1973) *''The Godzilla Power Hour'' (1978) *Godzilla Island (1997) *Godzilla The Series (1998) Videojuegos Godzilla ha aparecido en muchos videojuegos entrenidos, a continuacion se enumeran en orden de tiempo del que salieron * Godzilla (Commodore 64) * 1983: Monster's Fair (MSX) * 1984: Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters (MSX) * 1985: Fierce Dragon Godzilla: Metropolis Destruction!! (FM-7/PC X-1) * 1985: Gojira-Kun (MSX) * 1986: The Movie Monster Game (Commodore 64/Apple II) * 1988: Godzilla: Monster of Monsters (NES) * 1990: Circus Caper (NES) * 1990: Godzilla (Gameboy) * 1990's: Godzilla Wars Jr. (Arcade) * Unreleased 1991: Rodan (NES) * 1992: Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters (NES) * 1992: Battle Soccer: Champion of the Field * 1993: Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Gameboy) * 1993: Godzilla (PC-9801) * 1993: Godzilla (Arcade) * 1993: Super Godzilla (SNES) * 1993: Godzilla: Battle Legends (Turbo Duo) * 1994: Godzilla: Kaiju Daikessen (Super Famicom) * Unreleased 1994: Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters (SNES) * 1995: Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!! (Sega Pico) * 1995: Godzilla: Giant Monster March (Game Gear) * 1995: Godzilla: Archipelago Shock (Sega Saturn) * 1997: G-Patrol VR: Combat Simulator (PC) * 1998: Godzilla Movie Studio Tour (PC/Mac) * 1998: Godzilla: Online (PC) * 1998: Godzilla (1998 Pinball Game) * 1998: Godzilla: Trading Battle (PlayStation) * 1998: Godzilla Generations (Dreamcast) * 1999: Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact (Dreamcast) * 1999: Godzilla: The Series (Gameboy Color) * 2000: Godzilla The Series: Monster Wars (Gameboy Color) * 2002: Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee (GameCube/Xbox) * 2002: Godzilla: Domination! (Gameboy Advance) * 2004: Godzilla: Save the Earth (PlayStation 2/Xbox) * 2006: CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle (Pachinko) * 2007: Godzilla: Unleashed (Wii/PlayStation 2) * 2007: Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash (DS) * 2007: Godzilla: Pachislot Wars (Pachislot) * 2009: Godzilla: Monster Mayhem (2D) (iOS) * 2009: Godzilla: Monster Mayhem (3D) (iOS) * 2010: CR Godzilla: Descent of the Destruction God (Pachinko) * 2011: Godzilla On Monster Island (Arcade) * 2014: Godzilla: Strike Zone (PC/iOS/Android) * 2014: Godzilla: Crisis Defense (PC) * 2014: Godzilla: Smash3 (iOS/Android) * 2014: Monster Strike (iOS/Android) * 2014: Godzilla: The Game (PlayStation 3) * 2015: Godzilla: Kaiju Collection (iOS/Android) * 2015: Godzilla: The Game/''Godzilla VS.'' (PlayStation 4) * 2017: City Shrouded in Shadow En Comics Godzilla a estado y a protagonizado numerosos comics de Marvel,IDW y Dark House * Marvel Godzilla King of The Monsters * Dark House Godzilla King of the Monsters * Random House comics * Kodansya Godzilla King of The Monsters Manga * The Godzilla Comic * Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters * Godzilla: Gagsters and Goliaths * Godzilla: Legends * Godzilla: Ongoing * Godzilla: The Half Century War * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth * Godzilla: Cataclysm * Godzilla: Awakening * Godzilla in Hell * Godzilla Oblivion Figuras de Accion A la vez Godzilla tiene juguetes y figuras de accion coleccionables de Bandai como los S.H Monsterarts estas incluyen tambien casi con todos los monstruos con una figura oficial Videos ''Galería'' Películas 05dvd 1 650.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla, Japón bajo el terror del monstruo. OldGFilms-Gyakushugoji.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla contraataca. King_Kong_vs._Godzilla_-_69_-_Godzilla_Is_Laughing_Out_Loud.png|Godzilla en King Kong contra Godzilla. 64Godzilla2.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla contra los monstruos. MosuGoji 2.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla contra Ghidorah, el dragón de tres cabezas. DaisensoGoji 0.jpg|Godzilla en Los monstruos invaden la Tierra. DaisensoGoji_Stops_Roaring.png|Godzilla en Los monstruos del mar . Godzilla Facepalm.jpg|Godzilla en El hijo de Godzilla. Gs68d.jpg|Godzilla en Invasión extraterrestre. All_Monsters_Attack_7_-_Godzilla_forces_Minilla_to_fight.png|Godzilla en La isla de los monstruos. PDVD_017.jpg|Godzilla en Hedora, la burbuja tóxica. GVG_-_Godzilla_On_Monter_Island.jpg|Godzilla en Galien, el monstruo de las galaxias ataca la Tierra. Godzilla_vs._Megalon_11_-_Tail_Slide.png|Godzilla en Gorgo y Superman se citan en Tokio. 1175309_510302549043903_2102498129_n.jpg|Godzilla en Zone Fighter. Img_492808_8619609_0.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla contra Cibergodzilla, máquina de destrucción. Terrormecha8.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla contra Mechagodzilla. 85Godzilla1.jpg|Godzilla en El regreso de Godzilla. BioGoji_0.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla contra Biollante. GhidoGoji_BioGoji_is_-G's_favorite_look_for_Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla contra King Ghidorah. BatoGoji_0.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla contra Mothra. Gzilla60.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II. Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. 95Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Cast_godzilla.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla Island. Godzilla98.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla. New_Suit.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla 2000. GiraGoji.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. GMK_Godzilla_1.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. 1_large.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla. Godzilla.jp_-_Godzilla_2003.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.. Godzilla2004.jpg|Godzilla en Godzilla: Final Wars. LegendaryGoji roars.png|Godzilla es mostrado en el trailer de Godzilla. Diseños Godzilla-1954-photo2.jpg|ShodaiGoji|link=ShodaiGoji OldGFilms-Gyakushugoji.jpg|GyakushuGoji|link=GyakushuGoji OldGFilms-Kingoji.jpg|KingGoji|link=KingGoji 64Godzilla3.jpg|MosuGoji|link=MosuGoji Godzilla_kingghidora_rodan2.jpg|DaisensoGoji|link=DaisensoGoji Gsuit67b.jpg|MusukoGoji|link=MusukoGoji Destroymonsters12024.jpg|SoshingekiGoji|link=SoshingekiGoji G11.jpg|MegaroGoji|link=MegaroGoji 85Godzilla1.jpg|84Goji|link=84Goji NewGFilms-Ghidogoji.jpg|BioGoji|link=BioGoji 92Godzilla2.jpg|BatoGoji|link=BatoGoji NewGFilms-Radogoji.jpg|RadoGoji|link=RadoGoji GVSG_-_Godzilla.jpg|MogeGoji|link=MogeGoji 95Godzilla.jpg|DesuGoji (MogeGoji)|link=MogeGoji Godzilla2000-36.jpg|MireGoji|link=MireGoji GMK_G2.jpg|SokogekiGoji|link=SokogekiGoji Godzilla 2002.jpg|KiryuGoji|link=KiryuGoji Gfwg1.jpg|FinalGoji|link=FinalGoji Legendary_Godzilla.png|LegendaryGoji|link=LegendaryGoji ShinGoji en:Godzilla sh:Godzila Categoría:Toho Categoría:Toho Kaiju Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Earth Defenders Categoría:Godzilla Categoría:Monsters Categoría:Aquatic Creatures Categoría:Dinosaurios